


На что мы готовы ради любви

by Kinkholic



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Bad things happen to Night Vale, Desert Bluffs (Welcome to Night Vale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Strexcorp, gaslighting of a sort, noncon/dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkholic/pseuds/Kinkholic
Summary: Скаутмастер никогда не должен лгать, по крайней мере, самому себе. К сожалению, Эрл больше не скаутмастер.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil (implied), Earl Harlan/Cecil Palmer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things We Do for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195683) by [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia). 



> Переведено на Фандомная Битву-2014, разрешение у на перевод получено  
> (да, перетаскиваю на ао3 только сейчас)  
> Так как с 2014 у фика появилось ещё две части, планирую перевести и их тоже, чтобы закрыть гештальт.

**Ложь № 1: Всё наладится**

Часы на столе зазвенели. Эрл улыбнулся. Пора заканчивать. Он нажал кнопку «сохранить» в углу электронной таблицы и выключил компьютер. Повёл затёкшими плечами. Ещё один продуктивный день в «СтрексКорп» подошел к концу.  
Его удостоверение сотрудника болталось туда-сюда на груди, пока он стоял и почесывал кожу в месте, где когда-то находилась нашивка «Бойскауты Америки». Кожа там была всё ещё немного чувствительной. Иногда он скучал по тому времени, когда был скаутмастером. Но, если серьёзно, он уже выглядел полным посмешищем в этих фиолетовых шортах. К тому же, должность помощника руководителя отдела по работе с дочерними предприятиями среднего уровня юго-восточного коридора 12-го сектора звучит гораздо более внушительно.

Он прошёл через весь офис, кивая то одному коллеге, то другому; перекинулся парой слов с работниками, собирающими свои вещи, и направился к выходу. «СтрексКорп» поощряла упорный труд, но, в то же время, препятствовала появлению слишком явных выскочек или просто слишком выдающихся сотрудников. Подобное «выпячивание» способностей негативно сказывалось на производительности. Важно было работать допоздна, но не до такой степени, чтобы руководитель посчитал это обыкновенным выслуживанием. Необходимо было время, чтобы найти баланс между этими двумя крайностями.

Эрл вышел сквозь стеклянные двери здания и прошел сквозь стену горячего пара, отдающего гниющими потрохами. Осторожно ступая по раскаленному вязкому асфальту, он достал из кармана ключи. Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть другие кнопки на брелке, нажал «разблокировать». Он не знал, да и явно не был готов узнать, насколько широк радиус действия этого маленького приспособления. Его ярко-желтый Форд Фиеста мигнул сигнальными огнями. Автомобиль выглядел точно так же, как и любой другой ярко-желтый Форд Фиеста, принадлежащий любому другому ассистенту руководителя отдела. По меньшей мере, раз в неделю Эрл путал свою машину с чужой, но ему, как новичку, подобные оплошности прощались.

Он повернул ключ зажигания; поток восхитительно-прохладного воздуха вырвался из кондиционера, включился радиоприемник, настроенный, как всегда, на волну общественного радио Дезерт Блаффс. Хорошо знакомый живой голос заполнил небольшое пространство салона.

«… и, по приблизительным расчетам, прибыль повысится на шесть тысяч процентов по сравнению с предыдущим кварталом! Восхитительно, не правда ли?»

— Разумеется, Кевин, — согласился Эрл, выезжая на дорогу.

«А сейчас — душещипательная история. Вы помните того привлекательного ученого, который потерялся в пустыне и которого позже нашли недалеко от нашего прекрасного города, когда он, страдающий от солнечных ожогов и потери памяти, блуждал среди песков? Конечно, вы помните. Что ж, у меня есть для вас прекрасные новости. Согласно нашим источникам, его организм уже полностью восстановился! Если только не брать в расчет его память. Но, честно говоря, кто вообще хочет помнить всё, что с ним произошло? Так что, лучше бы всё осталось, как есть. И, что еще более чудесно, он влюбился в доктора Лью Грэтхен, прекрасного врача, спасшего ему жизнь. И они собираются пожениться! — Кевин и Эрл вздохнули в один голос. — Ну разве это не романтично? Я просто обожаю подобные любовные истории, а вы? И, раз уж мы заговорили о любви, сегодня вечером я собираюсь поужинать вместе со своим любимым, прекрасным и замечательным Диего. Я надеюсь, что и у вас есть тот, кого вы любите и можете пригласить сегодня вечером на ужин. Бон аппетит, и встретимся позже в моей вечерней программе. Мы прекрасно проведем время! А пока я представляю вашему вниманию наше новое популярное шоу — «Улучшающий производительность смузи дядюшки Пинки!»

Эрл подъехал к аккуратному желтому домику и выключил зажигание — льющийся из колонок голос Кевина сменился медитативной музыкой и еле слышным бормотанием. Он помахал своему соседу, Фрэду, и аккуратно обошёл куски печени и других органов (это сейчас был желчный пузырь?), украшающих лужайку перед домом. Похоже, ландшафтный дизайнер уже успел поработать здесь, пока Эрл был в офисе.

На минутку он остановился, чтобы полюбоваться работой Альфонса, а затем вытер обувь о коврик у двери, на котором был изображен улыбающийся мультяшный кот. Надпись на коврике гласила: «Как замурррчательно, что ты пришел!». Как только он закончил вытирать ноги, дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял сияющий Сесил. На его узкой талии был повязан фартук, последние лучи заходящего солнца отражались в блестящем металлическом кольце, плотно стягивающим его шею. Он прыгнул в объятья Эрла.

— Эрли, птенчик, ты вернулся! О, я так по тебе скучал.

— Я тоже скучал, Сес,— с улыбкой произнес Эрл, пока Сесил покрывал его лицо поцелуями.

Да, жизнь определенно наладилась.

**Ложь № 2: Я сделал это ради тебя**

— Эй, вы двое! Вы здесь не одни!

Эрл в удивлении обернулся:

— О, прости, Фрэд.

Фрэд только лишь отмахнулся:

— Да ладно, все знают, что вы те ещё влюбленные голубки. Просто занимайтесь этим дома, хорошо? Вы нарушаете правила Общества землевладельцев.

Сесил хихикнул и взмахнул рукой:

— Ладненько, мне всё равно уже пора кормить моего большого и сильного добытчика!

Он схватил Эрла за руку и затащил в уютную маленькую гостиную. Усадив его в удобное кресло напротив телевизора, он мягко проскользнул в кухню, позволив Эрлу сполна насладиться видом его удаляющейся спины.

Он уже успел вволю поэкспериментировать с внешним видом Сесила. Сесил встречал его с работы в одних трусах или в переднике на голое тело. Или даже полностью обнаженным. Но, в конце концов, ничто из этого не удовлетворяло Эрла полностью. Тогда он понял, что больше всего его привлекает вид Сесила в повседневной одежде. Сегодня на нем были довольно милая светло-лиловая рубашка, черный галстук и темно-серые брюки. Ну да, на ногах у него красовались пушистые розовые тапочки, и это малость портило образ. Но, в конце концов, это же Сесил.

Его Сесил. Его Сесил, его любовь, его подарок. Подарок, который он развернет в конце дня. Лучший из тех, что ему приходилось получать.

Нет, все-таки не совсем подарок. Скорее награда. Награда за то, что он поступил правильно.

***

Да, это был действительно правильный поступок. Он прекрасно помнил тот день. Каким-то образом его вытащили из пустоты и закинули в прохладный конференц-зал, в кресло прямо напротив мужчины, одетого в костюм в тонкую полоску, с черными, словно обсидиан, глазами. Он едва обрел вновь способность ориентироваться в пространстве, когда мужчина начал обговаривать условия сделки.

Он рассказал немного о себе. Его звали Диего Стрекс, и он работал на «СтрексКорп Синернистс», расположенной в Дезерт Блаффс. В то время как Эрл был погружен в пустоту, эта компания стала весьма известной в Найт-Вейле. И Сесил был довольно сильной помехой в их работе. И они хотели, чтобы Эрл избавился от этой помехи.

— Видите ли, мистер Харлан,— начал он нараспев,— неправильно было бы сказать, что мы действительно заинтересованы в причинении мистеру Палмеру вреда как такового. Мы всего лишь хотим, чтобы он прекратил свою подрывную деятельность. Мы пробовали работать с ним, нет, правда, мы пробовали, но нам так и не удалось его переубедить. Нам не остается никакого другого выбора, кроме как сместить его с должности. И вот именно здесь появляетесь вы

— Ни за что! Я никогда не предам Сесила!

— Позвольте мне закончить, мистер Харлан. Сейчас, как я и говорил, нам необходимо сместить его с должности. Это можно сделать множеством способов, но, проанализировав всё, мы выяснили, что существуют два наилучших варианта решения этой проблемы.

— И в чём же они заключаются?

— Первый вариант заключается в том, что мы находим человека, которому он доверяет; человека, которого он будет рад видеть и которого он считал навсегда потерянным. Такого человека, как вы. Этому человеку нужно будет всего лишь оградить мистера Палмера от опасности. Дела в Найт-Вейле скоро станут весьма… неприятными. Ему будет намного лучше и безопаснее в Дезерт Блаффс, подальше от радиостанции и от этого отвратительного Карлоса.

Он произнес это имя, сморщившись так, будто съел лимон целиком.

— И, конечно же, мистер Палмер будет весьма благодарен тому, кто спасет его от столь ужасной участи. Если же нет, мы предпримем определенные меры, чтобы обеспечить его признательность этому человеку. Только представьте, он окажется полностью в вашем распоряжении. И ничто вам не помешает. Ни Найт-Вейл, ни,— мужчина поморщился,— Карлос, ни даже радиостанция не смогут отнять его у вас.

Эрл попытался сглотнуть, его горло внезапно пересохло.

— Идите к черту. Я хочу его, но не таким же образом.

Стрекс позволил себе тихий смешок.

— Ну, в конце концов, это вам решать. Если вы отклоняете наше предложение, нам остается лишь перейти к плану Б.

— И что это за план?

Стрекс открыл ярко-желтую папку, лежащую перед ним, молча достал фотографию и протянул её Эрлу. На фотографии, сделанной, видимо, со спутника, был изображен Сесил. На его голове отчетливо виделись перекрещенные линии прицела. Подпись гласила «План Б».

— Боже, неужели нельзя просто уволить его?

— Нет. По какой-то неведомой нам причине он довольно популярен. Если мы уволим его, он все равно найдет способ завести народ.

На мгновенье задумавшись, Эрл выпрямился и широко улыбнулся.

— О чем речь, Стрекс. Разумеется, я принимаю ваше предложение.

Мужчина приподнял бровь и рассмеялся.

— Во имя Улыбающегося Бога, Харлан, вы худший лжец из всех, что мне приходилось встречать. Я почти вижу надпись «обманщик» на вашем бледном лбу. Однако не забывайте о том, что именно я тот, кто схватил тебя и удержал от падения в бездну.

Эрл моргнул.

— Что?

— [Я где-то слышал эту фразу раньше](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPiJXbqkw4k) — звучало неплохо, и я решил, что стоит её как-нибудь использовать. Неважно. Я лишь пытаюсь сказать, что раз я вытащил вас из пустоты, то мне ничего не стоит вернуть всё обратно, если вы задумаете что-нибудь. Позвольте продемонстрировать.

Он достал из своего дипломата небольшой прибор, направил его на Эрла и нажал кнопку.

Эрл почувствовал себя строчкой в сообщении, зашифрованном морзянкой — точка-точка-тире. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что всё его тело мигает, то появляясь, то вновь исчезая из этого мира, и его сердце сжалось в ужасе.

— П-п-прекратите! Прошу!

Диего усмехнулся и выключил прибор, и Эрл вновь почувствовал, как его тело становится цельным.

— И это только портативная модель. Радиус действия стационарной избавляет меня от необходимости находиться с Вами в одном городе. Только подумайте, каково придется бедному Сесилу, если вы вот так прекратите своё существование. К тому же, если вы всё-таки выкинете что-нибудь глупое, нам не составит никакого труда украсить голову Сесила небольшой аккуратной дырочкой.

Этим всё и закончилось. Эрл пытался сопротивляться, но, в конце концов, у него не было другого выбора: он согласился на сделку. Он без предупреждения пришел к Сесилу. Конечно, Сесил был приятно удивлен его появлением. Эрл пригласил его проехаться с ним, «просто, чтоб наверстать упущенное». Он купил им кофе, добавил в порцию Сесила пару таблеток сильного успокоительного и залил сверху его любимыми взбитыми сливками со вкусом эклера. А затем быстро увез его беспомощное тело подальше, к спокойной и безопасной жизни в Дезерт Блаффс.

***

Это было ради Сесила. Всё это всегда было только ради него.

Легкие шаги отвлекли Эрла от воспоминаний, и он поднял глаза на Сесила, возвращающегося в гостиную.

Это был правильный выбор.

**Ложь № 3: Мне пришлось спасти тебя от самого себя**

Сесил снял с себя фартук и повесил его на соседнее кресло, затем поставил на сервировочный столик рядом с креслом Эрла бутылку пива и миску с попкорном. Он сел на ковер у ног Эрла и с обожанием посмотрел на него. Его зрачки были слегка расширены, губы приоткрыты. На его штанах проглядывала едва заметная выпуклость. Эрл улыбнулся и скользнул кончиками пальцев по металлическому ошейнику.

Сначала Эрл был против ошейника-контроллера. Он хотел, чтобы Сесил влюбился в него сам, без принуждения, просто понял, что всё это ради его же блага. Он был уверен, что это скоро случится. Но не случилось. Сесил был слишком занят, раздирая своё горло криками.

Эрл предусмотрительно увез его из Найт-Вейла ещё до того, как начали происходить действительно серьезные события. Сесилу ни к чему было это видеть. Он и не видел, но Эрл не принял во внимание ту тонкую нить между Сесилом и городом. Каждое разрушенное здание, каждый убитый был подобен удару кнута, который обвивался вокруг этой нити, терзая его разум и разрывая в клочья душу, заставляя его рыдать от боли даже во сне.

Больше недели стены их миленького маленького дома оглашались криками Сесила. Он кричал по Найт-Вейлу. Он кричал по Общественному Радио. Он отчаянно звал на помощь Старушку Джози и Тедди Уильямса, Линн Харт и даже Стива Карлсберга.

Но чаще всего он звал Карлоса: молил, чтобы он был в безопасности; срывал голос в просьбах поскорее найти его и забрать отсюда.

Он кричал, пока не охрип, пока окончательно не сорвал голос и кровь не пошла горлом. А затем снова продолжил кричать.

Эрл просто не мог так это оставить. Его возлюбленный Сесил, его сильный, талантливый, замечательный Сесил был почти полностью сломлен кошмарами, заполнившими его разум. Ему пришлось крепко сжимать Сесила в объятьях, пока того трясло в беспамятстве. Скручивать ему руки, иначе Сесил в агонии рвал кожу ногтями, оставляя рубцы, порезы и кровоподтеки. Он не мог ни есть, ни спать, только стонал, оплакивая потерю всех тех, кто был ему дорог. Всех, кроме Эрла, разумеется. Он цеплялся за Эрла как утопающий за соломинку.

И снова у Эрла не было выбора. Он не мог оставить его в таком состоянии, и ему пришлось сообщить об этом начальству. Всё это было частью сделки. Поэтому он позвонил в отдел по вживлению домашних ошейников-контроллеров, они приехали и закрепили вокруг шеи Сесила ошейник. Совсем не сложно, им нужно было только выстрелить в него дротиком со снотворным.

Изначально Эрл планировал использовать ошейник только для того, чтобы помочь Сесилу залечить раны, ничего сверх этого, никаких дурных мыслей. Но позже он прочитал несколько статей по этой теме и понял, что может не просто вернуть Сесила в нормальное состояние — он может улучшить его. Точнее, не его, а его жизнь. Избавить от темных углов подсознания, которые заставляли его сидеть ночами без сна, думая о собственном существовании; вырвать с корнем одиночество, преследующее его многочисленными безрадостными ночами. Да, он может сделать Сесила лучше. Именно этого он и сам бы для себя хотел.

Как только он решил это для себя, ему осталось лишь задать функции разноцветными кнопками на пульте и подкорректировать соотношение гормонов и нейротрансмиттеров, которые стимулировались ошейником. Одна из любимых функций Эрла заключалась в том, что при выполнении работы по дому Сесил потихоньку возбуждался. Ничего особенно извращенного. Просто Эрл считал, что, раз уж Сесилу приходится готовить и убирать, он должен, по крайней мере, наслаждаться процессом.

Сесил прижался щекой к внутренней стороне бедра Эрла, чуть выше колена.

— Я принес тебе кое-что перекусить. Ужин будет готов примерно через час. Слишком поздно, да? Мне так жаль…

Прикосновение и почти преклоняющееся выражение на лице Сесила заставили Эрла почувствовать тепло в области паха.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться. У меня есть парочка идей, как мы можем провести это время.

Он незаметно залез в карман и щелкнул красной кнопкой на пульте.

Эффект не заставил себя долго ждать. Лицо Сесила залилось румянцем. Он закусил губу и застонал, а затем потянулся к ремню Эрла. Выпуклость на штанах Сесила заметно увеличилась.

Было ещё кое-что, точно настроенное в соответствии с предпочтениями Эрла, хотя он стеснялся даже и думать об этом. Ему действительно нравился дико возбужденный Сесил, поэтому он довольно часто использовал функцию ошейника, повышающую уровень гормонов в крови до максимума. Он не был уверен в правильности своих действий, но где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что заслужил этого. Он так долго ждал.

Сесил спустил штаны с бедер Эрла и начал лизать его твердеющий член через белье, одновременно лаская себя и издавая прекраснейшие стоны. Эрл взял Сесила за подбородок и, приподняв его лицо, посмотрел в глаза.

— Давай продолжим в спальне, Сес?

Сесил, слишком возбужденный, чтобы связно говорить, энергично закивал. Эрл встал с кресла и помог подняться Сесилу, а затем провел его по небольшому коридору к двуспальной кровати.

**Ложь № 4: Я счастлив, он счастлив, мы счастливы**

Сесил сел на кровать и посмотрел на Эрла взглядом, полным скромности, самым прекрасным из всех, что Эрл когда-либо видел.

— Эрли, пташка?

— Да, Сес?

— Можно мне… Я имею в виду, могу ли я включить радио? Пожалуйста. Передача Кевина уже почти началась.

— Ну конечно, мой дорогой.

Сесил улыбнулся и захлопал в ладоши, а затем включил небольшой радиоприемник, стоящий на тумбочке.

— Я просто обожаю Кевина, а ты? Он такой радостный и позитивный, совсем не похож на всех этих пессимистичных зануд на других радиостанциях.

Эрл не знал что ответить. Он был рад, что Сесил теперь принадлежал только ему, но он скучал по его глубокому карамельно-шоколадному голосу, мурлыкающему в колонках радиоприемника каждый вечер. Он не знал, что ответить, поэтому он просто шагнул к Сесилу и заткнул его рот поцелуем, мягко толкая на матрас.

Сесил легко, будучи будто сплетенным из паутины и лунного света, поддавался его прикосновениям; он изящно опускался на спину и нежно обнимал Эрла. Он трепетно отвечал на прикосновения Эрла, от каждого его движения по телу Сесила проходила дрожь. Эрл избавил их обоих от одежды и потянулся к прикроватному столику за бутылкой патентованного лубриканта «СтрексСекс ХХХ».

Сесил расслабил тело, позволяя Эрлу скользнуть в него пальцами, раскрываясь под его прикосновениями, как пустынный цветок. Эрл поддразнивал его легкими прикосновениями и растягивал, так долго, как только мог, затем смазал себя и медленно вошел в него.

Как и всегда, это было восхитительно. Сесил тяжело задышал и прогнулся, впиваясь ногтями в его грудь. Эрл запрокинул голову со стоном и, задыхаясь, позвал Сесила.

— Сес?

— Да, дорогой?

— Я люблю тебя… Скажи, что тоже меня любишь… Скажи мне…

— О, да, да, Эрли. Я люблю тебя… О, я так тебя люблю! Я всегда любил тебя, только тебя, ты единственный, только ты!

Эрл взял его лицо в ладони и страстно поцеловал, а потом отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. На лице Сесила застыло выражение неземного блаженства, мягкая улыбка, казалось, озаряла всё вокруг. Его влюбленные, сияющие глаза были абсолютно пусты. Красивые блестящие пуговицы.

**Правда: всё это ложь**

Эрл почувствовал, что силы покидают его. Неправильно. Всё, что он делает — неправильно, безнравственно, извращенно и ужасно. У Сесила не должно быть пустых кукольных глаз. Его глаза должны гореть от возбуждения, от злости, от любви.

Пусть даже эта любовь не предназначается Эрлу.

Все, достаточно. С него хватит. Так или иначе, ему нужно всё исправить.

Внезапно Эрл услышал шум приближающегося вертолета СтрексКорп. Луч прожектора скользнул в окно, и, пройдясь по комнате, исчез. Эрл выдохнул. Всего лишь обычный патруль.

И тут его будто встряхнуло. Он почувствовал, как странное ощущение импульсов «точка-точка-тире» пронизывает его тело; словно какое-то сообщение, набранное морзянкой (SOS?). Его руки на плечах Сесила начали мерцать в такт, то появляясь, то исчезая.

Несмотря на панику, он ясно смог расслышать голос Кевина по радио.

«Слушатели, мне только что передали срочное сообщение от наших хороших друзей из Стрекс, — щебетал он. — Стрекс обращается к тем из вас, у кого могла появиться идея сделать что-нибудь глупое, то, из-за чего вас может затянуть в карманное измерение, существующее вне времени и сознания. Как сообщает Стрекс, если вы сделаете что-нибудь подобное — не волнуйтесь о своих любимых, которые останутся одни, совершенно беспомощными, пока вы будете за пределами вашего существования. Стрекс позаботится о них. Навечно. Разумеется, вы всегда можете взяться за ум и не усложнять никому жизнь. Это было объявление службы общественной информации».

Эрл сжал зубы и усилием воли вернулся в свое тело. Сообщение получено, четко и ясно. Он будет хорошим мальчиком.

Сесил в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

— Всё в порядке, Эрл? Тебе плохо со мной?

Эрл спохватился — его член уже совсем обмяк. Он вышел из Сесила и ласково поцеловал его в лоб, касаясь губами его третьего глаза.

— Нет, малыш, дело не в тебе. Просто у меня… был тяжелый день. Давай пока просто обнимемся? Попробуем ещё раз позже.

— О, о-окей, — рвано выдохнул Сесил, ерзая и мурлыча рядом с Эрлом, как игривый котенок.

Ох, точно. Ошейник. Эрл нашел под кроватью свои штаны, нащупал в кармане пульт и нажал кнопку «выключить». Сесил сразу же успокоился и расслабился. Он свернулся калачиком рядом с Эрлом, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

По радио Кевин вновь рассказывал историю Карлоса. Эрл затаил дыхание, смотря на восхищенно слушавшего Сесила. Когда Кевин закончил, Сесил глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну разве не романтично, Эрл? — прошептал он. — Как ты считаешь, этот ученый симпатичный?

— Я, эм, я не знаю, Сес. Стоит ли мне беспокоиться, что ты променяешь меня на красавчика в лабораторном халате?

Сесил выдохнул, пораженный его словами.

— Ни за что! Мне нравишься только ты, птенчик. Ты мой герой. Рядом с тобой мне так хорошо и спокойно.

Он хихикнул и хитро скосил глаза на потолок.

— Кроме того, в последнее время я так увлекся работой дочерних предприятий среднего уровня юго-восточного коридора 12го сектора.

Лежа в сгущающейся темноте спальни, Эрл закрыл глаза и молча проклял Улыбающегося Бога, столь великодушно исполнившего его мечты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это первая часть из четырех, написанных автором, и двух, уже переведенных. Если я найду бету для оставшихся глав - будет совсем идеально.


	2. Chapter 2

Голос диктора тягуче лился из динамиков. «Смотрите на следующей неделе в «Создаем воспоминания с Карлосом и Гретхен»…». На секунду экран погас, а затем на нем появилось изображение всеми знакомой красивой пары в лабораторных халатах. Они сидели за прекрасно сервированным столом напротив довольно симпатичной женщины и были одеты в жизнерадостные, прямо-таки солнечного цвета костюмы. Женщина заговорила:

— Так какие цвета вы предпочитаете: канареечный и светло-жёлтый или лимонный и шафрановый?

Гретхен, обладательница идеальных волос и прекраснейшей улыбки, покачала головой.

— Я признанный невролог. У меня нет времени на подобное…

Карлос, столь же прекрасный и идеальный, растерянно оглядел комнату.

— Кто вы?

Голос за кадром продолжил: «А позже — запоминающийся вечер… Если, конечно, они его не забудут!»

Экран разделился надвое. В левой части Гретхен со своими подружками, Джен, Дженифер и Дженни, как раз заходила в ночной клуб. В правой — Карлос открывал дверь другого ночного клуба, позволяя зайти Джеффу, Джеффи, и Джеффри. Все танцевали и прекрасно проводили время, Гретхен успела сменить свой обычный лабораторный халат на блестящий халатик с глубоким вырезом. Она выглядела просто великолепно. Вот камера выхватила её из толпы: она, радостно улюлюкая, подняла свой бокал с лимонным ликером. Изображение её смеющегося лица сменилось крупным планом Карлоса. Его идеальная бровь изогнулась.

— Где, черт возьми, я нахожусь? Что происходит? Я не знаю никого из вас!

Как только шоу закончилось и пошли титры, Сесил взвизгнул от восторга и захлопал в ладоши. Ему нравилась эта ключевая фразочка Карлоса. Он произносил её в каждой передаче, и она, казалось, никогда не смогла бы надоесть Сесилу. Особенно если её произносил столь прекрасный парень. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку не забыть поискать канареечных, светло-жёлтых, лимонных и оранжево-желтых, шафрановых картинок для коллекции в Pinterest. Это пригодится, когда он перейдет к более тщательному планированию своей свадебной церемонии. До этого осталось только пару повышений по службе. А вместе со следующим им с Эрлом разрешат завести СтрексПитомца.

Он взглянул на часы. Было чуть больше трех. Дом был уже вычищен, а у него всё ещё оставалась непросмотренная запись нового эпизода другого его любимого шоу — «Одержимые Духами Автопогрузчики из Беверли-Хиллс». Затем его взгляд упал на вышивку, висевшую в рамке за телевизором. Надпись гласила: «Лениться — плохо». Не лучшая его работа, но общий смысл сообщения был неоспорим. Он резко встал и, схватив перьевую метёлочку, опять начал смахивать пыль с и так уже сияющего чистотой кофейного столика.

Первое же движение метелочки по столешнице вызвало дрожь блаженства. Он начал смахивать пыль быстрее. Ох, как же приятно, когда везде чистота и порядок. Ммм, если бы только Эрл был дома. Но нет, ему нужно работать. Работать очень, очень важно. Хотя Сесилу и одиноко без него. Эрл такой сильный, такой смелый, такой надежный, такой красивый. Может, сегодня он наденет что-нибудь особенно милое и, когда Эрл вернется, затащит его в спальню, опрокинет на кипельно-белые простыни, разденет, и… Ооох… Он в наслаждении сжал бедра.

Он прошелся метелочкой по декоративной тарелке, расписанной оранжевыми тунбергиями. В середине красновато-коричневыми буквами было выведено: «Когда ты трогаешь себя, Улыбающийся Бог плачет».

Ох. Точно. Пора успокоиться. На тарелочку ушло совсем немного его крови, но, если он нарушит правила ещё раз, придется рисовать полноразмерный постер. Он вздрогнул и сделал пару глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов. Так, теперь, когда он очистил свой разум от всех этих грязных, грязных мыслей, можно продолжить уборку.

Сушильная машина подала сигнал о завершении процесса. О! Пора заняться кое-чем полезным. Он отложил метелочку и спустился в небольшой аккуратный подвал. Как и в любом приличном подвале, там пахло гнилью и сырым мясом. Сесил гордился тем, как он всё там устроил. Все органы организованно разложены по кучкам: легкие здесь, сердца там, отдельно лежала печень, а рядом с ней — органы пищеварительной системы. Сесил никогда не понимал тех, кто просто сваливал все органы в одну большую кучу. Это же просто неприлично.

Тихонько напевая себе под нос главную тему из «Карлос и Гретхен», он достал из сушки желтые тенниски и штаны Эрла и аккуратно сложил их в корзину для белья. Как жаль, что Эрлу все время приходится носить только желтое. Ему совершенно не идет этот цвет. Зеленый или синий, может, даже фиолетовый смотрелись бы лучше.

Стоило ему об этом подумать, как по его ошейнику прошла едва заметная дрожь — мышцы сократились, и он сильно приложился головой о стиральную машину.  
Сесил потряс головой — в глазах слегка двоилось. Ох, точно. Желтый же самый лучший цвет. Как он мог забыть?!

Он закончил складывать белье и пошел наверх, все ещё слегка пошатываясь от удара и щурясь сквозь разбитые очки. Что ж, это научит его больше не думать о таких глупостях! Он отнес корзину в спальню и осторожно убрал одежду в шкаф, стараясь не задеть занавешенное зеркало на его дверке. По правде говоря, он не знал, почему Эрл настоял на том, чтобы все зеркала в доме были занавешены. Эрл был таким красивым. Сесил пожал плечами. Может, это потому, что он сам был уродливым. Да какая разница. Главное, что Эрл любит его.

Он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы продолжить уборку, и заметил что-то… неправильное, что-то, нарушающее привычную картину за окном. Сесил присмотрелся. На их маленькой миленькой лужайке перед домом лежал кусок какого-то **мусора** , портя своим видом весь пейзаж! Сесил замер в нерешительности. Что же делать? Так, какой сегодня день? Среда… Значит, Альфредо придет только завтра. Нет, столько ждать нельзя…

Волнуясь всё больше, он посмотрел на часы. Ох, Улыбающийся Бог, ещё только четыре. Может, позвонить Эрлу на работу? Прямо на уровне его глаз, на каминной полке, стояла табличка с выжженным на ней «Не Звони Эрлу На Работу». Сесил содрогнулся. У него ещё не сошли шрамы, полученные при работе над ней, и они всё ещё болели.

Он закрыл глаза и снова посмотрел в окно. Нет. Прибившийся ветром клочок бумаги (или… ох, нет, нет, нет, это что, пакет из-под чипсов?) зацепился за полосы внутренностей, которыми была выложена дорожка к гаражу, и теперь намертво прилип к ним. Ох, ради всего святого, оно собирается куда-нибудь деться или нет?!

Сесил собрал всю волю в кулак. Ему нужно выйти и убрать мусор. Он всё исправит. С дрожью в коленях он пошел к парадной двери. Трясущимися пальцами повернул дверную ручку. Ослабевшей рукой потянулся открыть внешнюю дверь.

Он вышел за порог. И…

Мир обрушился. Он не мог дышать. Его пробил пот. Сердце билось так громко, что, казалось, способно было вырваться из груди. Удары гулко отдавались в ушах. Задыхаясь, он сделал усилие и буквально ввалился обратно в дом. Оказавшись внутри, он полз по полу до тех пор, пока его спина не уткнулась в стену.

Он внутри. Он в безопасности. Он во внутренней безопасности. Он в безопаснейшем «внутри». Он… Он…

Он в ужасе.

Он в панике.

Он лежал в позе эмбриона на полу, неспособный пошевелиться, хотя двери были всё ещё открыты и в дом заползали жуки. Жуки!

В какой-то момент в открытую дверь влетела пустая упаковка и опустилась рядом с ним. «Набор Сделай Сам 36-B: не пытайтесь самоутвердиться». Похоже, что это был набор для квиллинга. Ужасно.

Сесил застыл, тупо уставившись на пакетик. Спустя какое-то время он почувствовал, как к дому подъехала машина. Он услышал легкую поступь шикарных черных кроссовок: поднявшись по бетонным ступенькам на крыльцо Эрл замер на пороге.

— Сесил? Сес? — Эрл с ужасом смотрел на него. — Боже мой, Сесил, что случилось с твоими очками? Что здесь произошло? У тебя гипервентиляция!

А? О, это объясняет боль в легких и звездочки в глазах. Огромным усилием воли Сесил поднял руку и показал пальцем на дверь.

— Там…— он пытался справиться со своим дыханием, — Там… Там лежит мусор! — последние три слова вырвались из него вместе с беззвучным стоном.

Эрг оглянулся.

— Какой мусор? Сес, там ничего нет…

Сесил оглядел пол вокруг ног Эрла. Действительно, там ничего не было. Похоже, мусор все-таки унесло ветром обратно на улицу. Но он не мог успокоиться. Дверь была всё ещё **ОТКРЫТА** , снаружи всё ещё были **ЖУКИ** , и **ВОЗДУХ** , и **ДРУГИЕ ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХИЕ ВЕЩИ**. Он почувствовал, как по его щекам текут слезы. Ему было тяжело дышать. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Эрла. Помоги, Эрл! Исправь это!

Помедлив, Эрл засунул руку в карман. И внезапно все неприятные ощущения пропали! Сесил застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как по его телу разливается тепло. Ох, с Эрлом все становится лучше. Эрл помог ему подняться и крепко прижал к себе. Сесил заметил слезы на лице Эрла.

Почему он плачет? Ничего ведь не случилось.

Глупый Эрл.


End file.
